


How fucking generous of you

by Pingviini



Series: Through the good and the fucking awful [1]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Humour, Insomnia, M/M, One Shot, Sexual Content, Starts heavy ends lightly, and a bit of angst, cursing, lame jokes(as always), stressed Isak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 03:26:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11637969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pingviini/pseuds/Pingviini
Summary: “Can you just stop thinking for a second? I can see how you’re thinking about everything else than me,” he answers shifting his position on the bed a bit upwards. Isak is trying to connect the dots to figure out what Even wants him to say – how to sugar-coat the fact that it just really wasn’t working for him. If there was a way to put it nicely anyway.“Just close your eyes and listen to me, okay?”Isak is stressed out and Even wants to help him get his mind off things.





	How fucking generous of you

All the stress was getting to him. He didn’t even want to know how many hours he had laid on his bed not being able to fall asleep. He was so tired there were times when he hoped he could just lie down and sleep for a decade or two.  
Even hadn’t been feeling too stable lately, which caused Isak to overcompensate. He felt as if he had to be the sane one for the both of them. He was expected to be the stable one and he wanted to deliver.  
He couldn’t go to talk to a psychiatrist or tell Even he couldn’t sleep. Isak absolutely didn’t want to risk worrying him.

His mom wasn’t feeling too good either, he wouldn’t probably graduate in time for he had dropped out of so many courses and he would have to find a job.  
Lately he found it harder and harder to hide his fatigue. No matter how much he read and read nothing rubbed off on him. He had to always ask people to repeat everything they said to him because he was constantly half-asleep.

But he had to be stable, happy and there for Even. His own issues were not so concerning. They were stupid and insignificant. He just couldn’t sleep. It was a minor issue, right?  
So what, if he had lost a bit of weight, who cared?  
So what, if he felt feeble at times and couldn’t concentrate on anything?  
And so what if he couldn’t even think straight? They were all just marginal things that would pass on their own. People could only live for so long without sleep, no?  
Even was the important thing. If Even was doing good he was doing good.

But now he feels cold constantly and Even’s touch is pleasingly warm on him. His fingers trace Isak’s chest as he bends over to place a gentle kiss on his nipple.  
“You are so skinny, baby”, Even says against Isak’s skin and there it is: All of Isak’s efforts come crashing down on him. Even is worried about him.

“Are you okay?” he asks making Isak flinch involuntarily.

Yes, he wants to answer but he can’t – not without it sounding like a straight-out lie. Even’s fingers stroke his stomach and press his ribs through the light skin.

 “If you were not feeling well, you would tell me, wouldn’t you?” Even asks looking Isak straight in the eyes. Isak closes his eyes focusing on Even’s soft touch instead of his piercing gaze and nods almost hoping that the simple gesture itself would be enough to convince them both.

“Why wouldn’t I?”

He feels Even trace kisses through his stomach all the way to his lower abdomen and stop there his hand cupping him through his jeans. Isak has a really hard time concentrating on Even. He can only think about everything he has to do after this fleeting moment that is dedicated to ease his stress. However, the effect feels the exact opposite. He doesn’t want Even to know but apparently doesn’t do a good job hiding it.

“You tell me because you’re obviously not feeling well,” Even says a bit more harshly and his hands stop.

“What? Don’t stop,” Isak pleads opening his eyes to meet Even’s again.

“Can you just stop thinking for a second? I can see how you’re thinking about everything else than me,” he answers shifting his position on the bed a bit upwards. Isak is trying to connect the dots to figure out what Even wants him to say – how to sugar-coat the fact that it just really wasn’t working for him. If there was a way to put it nicely anyway.

“Just close your eyes and listen to me, okay?” he says and Isak nods giving a small smile. He feels Evens hands back on him, the other drawing sloppy circles on his stomach and the other slowly working on his jean’s button.

“You are so beautiful, Isak,” Even whispers from somewhere close to his ear. “You deserve to be happy and not feel responsible for everything. Just focus on my touch.”

Even’s hot hand squeezes Isak through the cotton of his boxers making him sigh quietly.

“How it feels on you. How it’s slowly getting you hard and aroused,” he whispers now even closer and his hot breaths tickle Isak’s ear. He can feel blood rushing to his groins as Even continues to massage his dick through the boxers.

“Feel how it makes every thought vanish from your head as you just want to feel pleasure. More of my touch,” Even says breathily kissing Isak’s ear before nibbling gently on his earlobe and it sends chills through Isak’s body. He feels Even’s grip disappear for a second before his big hand slips under the elastic of his boxers. Even’s fingers brush half-heartedly the wet tip of his dick as he grabs him tightly.

“How it makes your pulse rise and your ears hum a little. How my breaths make you shiver ever so slightly. How much you want this.”  
Isak bites his lip at Even’s words before letting out a small gasp as the older starts jerking him off. He feels Even’s plump lips on his jawline, kiss the corner of his mouth and Isak just wants to kiss him so badly. But Even’s lips escape from his touch and Isak cracks his eyelids open just so he could see the outlines of the body next to him.

“Think about how just touching you makes me so hard for you. So desperate,” Even almost moans in his ear while fastening the pace of his hand sliding his index finger through the tip to wipe off the precum.

“How does that make you feel? To be wanted? To know I want to make you feel good?”

“So fucking horny,” Isak huffs out with a strained laughter knowing the question was rhetorical.

“Don’t ruin the ambiance,” Even retorts also laughing a bit tensely.

Isak groans loudly in midst of his rapid breathing when he feels he’s close. Even’s starts jerking him even faster making Isak’s breath hinge as he grabs Even’s hard dick through his pants like his life depends on it. He had a hard time wrapping his head around the fact that Even had gotten him so riled up with his gentle tickling whispers.

“Come for me, baby. I want to hear you,” Even huffs in his ear placing a wet kiss on it.

Isak curls his toes feeling his whole body tense up when he ejaculates on Even’s hand gasping quite loudly. The grip around his dick softens but the movement doesn’t stop completely as Even keeps on milking him through his orgasm.  
Isak opens his eyes to greet Even’s smug smile. It instantly takes away from his relaxed state of mind.

“You came a lot, didn’t you?”

Isak furrows his eyebrows letting out an awkward laughter. He takes the pillow from under his head and stuffs it on to Even’s face.

“Shut the fuck up.”

He hears Even’s muffled laughter and feels something warm being smeared on his chest by Even. He lets go of the pillow slapping Even’s hand off of him raising himself to sit on the bed.

“What the hell is wrong with you,” he shouts without being able to hold in his amusement even though he feels somewhat disgusted. Even rips the pillow from his face revealing his smiling face.

“Got your mind off it, right?”

“Off what?” he asks looking at his own chest in disgust.

“Whatever you were stressing about. I could become like a yoga instructor,” the older says sounding awfully pleased with himself and Isak raises one eyebrow.

“I think the hand on my dick did most of the work,” he retorts shuffling out of the bed.

“You are such a bad liar, baby,” Even laughs instantly pulling Isak back on to the bed. Isak lets out a gasp as he falls back first on the sheets.

“I’m not,” he argues and is rewarded with a heated kiss on the lips.  
“Okay, it was pretty hot but I wouldn’t quit your day job,” Isak complies as Even pulls away.

“I don’t think rubbing dicks for money is allowed anyway. I think it’s called prostitution,” Even points out after a moment of silence.

“I pay you,” Isak says placing a kiss on Even’s lips, “with sex.”

Even laughs out a bubbly laughter and Isak watches him laugh contently. However, to his utter horror the older smacks his come-covered hand on Isak’s cheek while saying:

“How fucking generous of you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is just something I found from my computer and decided to post it! I have written this on one sitting a while back so it's not a masterpiece but I found it enjoyable to write. Again I feel it is my duty to inform you that I'm not a native speaker so there might be(is) mistakes. Feel free to correct me.  
> Feedback is always appreciated.  
> Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed! xoxo


End file.
